Betrothed
by absentia-varia
Summary: Just when everyone thought their lives were turning out like they hoped a long forgotten promise between two people arises causing mayhem and heartbreak but also a discovery of new love.
1. part 1

Title: Betrothed  
  
Author: blackroseangel69  
  
Pairing: Willow/Draco, Xander/Hermione  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy et al., I don't own Harry Potter et al.  
  
NOTES: Answer to Jinni's Betrothed Challenge  
  
Summary: Just when everyone thought their lives were turning out like they hoped, a long forgotten promise between two people arises causing mayhem and heartbreak but also a discovery of new love.  
  
*~*  
  
Their eyes met across the dark nightclub, lust burning in the depths of both. He never knew her name, never asked, just as she never asked for his but they each knew what the others body looked like, what they tasted like. It had been almost six months since she had first entered the club; Sin it was called and she had gone back every week since. It was here that she had first met him, her sin, the only thing in her life with was reckless and a secret from all else. They never spoke but came together in a night of passion every week.  
  
He stared into the emerald green eyes of the woman across the room and smiled. He had only ever gone to the nightclub in the first place to get a drink but now he was addicted. This muggle nightclub was his sin and something he could keep to himself.  
  
Crossing the dance floor they met in the middle, eyes locking, it wasn't long until he led her away into the night...  
  
*~*  
  
She woke up and looked at the man beside her, frowning she got out of the bed. She didn't intend to spend the entire night, grabbing her clothes she quickly got dressed and left the small rented house. Once she got outside a cab pulled out, she got into the English taxi and it sped away from the house.  
  
It pulled up to a medium sized townhouse and she got out paying the man. Walking up to the front door she pulled out her keys and opened the front door. Slipping inside she walked past the dining room when a voice stopped her.  
  
#WILLOW#  
  
"Hey Wills, just getting in? I don't think Giles and the council are paying you enough" the voice of her best friend said. Willow smiled and walked over to the table and sat down opposite Buffy.  
  
"It was partly my fault, I was caught up in my work and I guess I must have fallen asleep" Willow said and Buffy smiled,  
  
"AhhHahh, you're just probably worn out from all the social engagements now that you are engaged: Buffy said with a huge goofy grin on her face and Willow reminded quickly slipped her ring back on her finger from her bag. "Willow and Xander, Willow and Xander" she chanted childishly and Willow smiled. She and Xander had been going out for almost a year when he proposed a week ago, Willow had accepted and she had been getting congratulations ever since.  
  
"I'm going upstairs to take a shower" Willow said and Buffy nodded.  
  
Willow walked up the stairs thinking about their lives post Sunnydale. Giles had been offered the position of head of the watchers council and Willow, Xander, Dawn and Buffy had gone with him. At first Xander had been deeply depressed at the loss of Anya but Willow had helped him though the hard times and eventually they formed a romance, something they had left behind in high school.  
  
Now they were twenty four and engaged, Willow and Xander lived in the townhouse with Buffy and Dawn. For the last six months she had been 'working overtime' or so she had been telling the people she lived with when she was going to Club Sin and sleeping with the same man, a man who was not her boyfriend or fiancé.  
  
Stepping into the shower Willow let the warm water spill over her body washing away all evidence of the night before. She revelled in the warmth, even after a year she still hadn't gotten used to the cold after living her whole life in Southern California.  
  
Stepping out of the shower and drying off Willow dressed for the day; she walked by her desk and stopped by the picture of herself with Xander. It wasn't that she didn't love him; she truly did with all of her heart. Her nights at Sin weren't about love, they were about something different, it was an outlet for the pent up magic she hadn't used.  
  
Willow shook her head; she didn't know why she was thinking about Sin, she rarely did. She didn't know why she spent the whole night with a man she barely knew but she had. Something was in the air she could feel it, a change was coming but for better or worse? She couldn't tell.  
  
#DRACO#  
  
Draco woke up, it was the middle of the morning and his bed was empty. Groaning he stretched out and slid out of bed and walking into his bathroom. Another week gone by, another night spent with his red headed goddess. It was just a night of passion, an escape from his routine life. Walking back into his bedroom he stared at the space before him, nothing, noting to suggest what happened last night occurred but his memories. Pulling on pair of pants Draco wandered into his kitchen when he heard a 'pop' and Harry appeared in his kitchen.  
  
"God Potter, ever announce your visits? A few moments earlier and I assure you, you and I would have been a lot closer than either of us would care for" he said and Harry rolled his eyes, "What do I owe the pleasure of your fine company this morning?" Draco said opening the fridge and pulling out a carton of juice.  
  
"Trust me Malfoy I would love to be home, but your girlfriend has called us all in. something to do with the fabled 'watchers council' so she expects us all to be there" Harry said picking up an apple from the counter and tossing it back and forward in his hands. "So... I talked to Hermione about you this morning, or more accurately she was asking if you and I had a good time last night" Harry said, observing Draco carefully. Draco froze for a second a movement not unnoticed by Harry before continuing on like normal.  
  
"Oh?" Draco asked,  
  
"Yes, which surprised me at first, but I told her that we just went out and had a few drinks. I thought you must have been up to something quite important to lie to your girlfriend" Harry said. Draco froze inwardly; he was between a rock and a hard place. "So I'm guessing now would be the time to explain to me just exactly what you were up too" Harry said and Draco felt like he was under a microscope, he had to think quick so he put on a cocky façade and opened his mouth,  
  
"I'll have you know Potter I was doing something top secret. I don't suppose you'd know the meaning" Draco said smirking,  
  
"Well... what is it? I'm hoping you have a pretty good explanation as to why you were lying to my best friend" Harry said. Draco mumbled something under his breath, "What was that Malfoy? I didn't quite hear you" Harry said.  
  
"I was looking at engagement rings: Draco said and Harry's mouth dropped open, "Yeah and don't say anything, I was just looking, it's not like I've made any decisions" Draco said, it wasn't a complete lie, many a time he had wandered past a jewelry store and stared at the engagement rings. He was sure that he was going to ask Hermione to marry him, just not any time soon.  
  
Harry looked at his friend in shock, "Right then, I'll see you later, 2pm Hermione wants us" Harry said and apparated out of the room.  
  
Draco let out a sigh of relief; he couldn't believe how stupid he was to slip up. Things were changing, he wasn't as careful as he once was and all it could add up to was bad news. Change was in the air, but he had to get ready, another week doing the same things over and over again. Something had to change soon; otherwise he was going to snap.  
  
#XANDER#  
  
Leaning back in his chair Xander sighed he'd been working for four hours and he was exhausted. Giles was having him do all his work saying that he had something important to do. Glancing at the clock on the wall Xander got out of his seat, 12 o'clock, okay he was going to get some food.  
  
Walking into the dining room Xander picked out some food and sat down at one of the long tables. He was halfway through his mean when a flurry of movement rushed past the doorway, seconds later it was back and Giles poked his head though the doorway,  
  
"Ah, Xander, I must speak with you" Giles said and sat down opposite the dark haired man, "We are holding a meeting this afternoon with the ministry of magic" Giles said excitedly and Xander's jaw dropped, "They apparently need to speak with us about something to do with finding a magical contract" Giles said,  
  
"I thought the council and the ministry cut ties hundreds of years ago" Xander said  
  
"Yes they did, but the new minister of magic apparently feels that the old ways are outdated and there is to be a meeting here at 2 o'clock" Giles said, "I have to go and finalise some things so can you please call Buffy and Willow and ask them to make their way over here for the meeting" Giles said and stood up, "Finally things are changing for the better" he mumbled walking away.  
  
Xander took one last bite of his food and then stood up sighing, once he got back to his office he picked up the phone and called home,  
  
"Hello?" Willow's voice came over the phone and Xander smiled,  
  
"Hey how are you?" he asked, not having seen his fiancé since the night before. He had arrived at work that morning and had come to the conclusion that he had just missed her, "I must have just missed you tis morning" he said  
  
"Yeah, I didn't mean to fall asleep but I couldn't help it, I came home as soon as I woke up" Willow said,  
  
"My poor love" Xander said and he heard Willow laugh, "Now to why I called you, G-man wants us all here, some big meeting" he said and heard Willow sigh,  
  
"Okay Dokey, I guess I'll see you later then. I'll go tell Buff and Dawn Willow said and Xander smiled just enjoying hearing Willow's voice,  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later, love you" he said  
  
"I love you too" Willow said and hung up the phone. Xander smiled, things were finally coming together in his life. After the loss of Anya he had been devastated but with Willow in his life he knew he had something to live for. Looking at the clock once more he tried to sort out in his mind how much work he could get done before the meeting. Finally things were changing, for the best.  
  
#HERMIONE#  
  
Hermione was a wreck, she was pacing her office almost dreading the meeting ahead, the doors to her office swung open and Draco strode in. he hugged her and then gave her a long sweet kiss, Hermione let her head drop down to Draco's chest and sighed, "Thanks, I needed that: she said and then Draco brought her over to her desk and sat her down.  
  
"You're welcome, now what's this meeting all about?" he said and Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked into Draco's eyes.  
  
"The contracts department found a magical contract..." she trailed off and Draco urged her on, "Apparently my parents are only my adopted parents and by birth parents were purebloods" she said and Draco's eyes widened in shock, he was about to speak and Hermione put her finger to his lips to stop him, "There's more. There was a contact that binds me to a man, a betrothal from birth. He works for the watcher's council and has no idea, we are going to tell them" she said, Draco's eyes narrowed and Hermione's filled with tears. "Hopefully we will find a way to get out of it. They have contacts, we have contacts, it's a leap of faith we need to make" she head and Draco nodded and let his girlfriend collapse in his arms sobbing.  
  
"Shh, Shh" he murmured comforting her, "I don't blame you for this, you do know that don't you?" he said and she nodded, "We'll figure this out, don't worry" he said and held her tight against him. "Now lets clean you up, we don't want this guy to think you're some kind of crazy person" Draco said getting a laugh out of Hermione and earning a slap on the arm.  
  
Hermione looked at her boyfriend; she wouldn't have believed that they would be together almost seven years ago. But 5 years ago when she had just turned 20 they met up again working for the ministry, Voldemort was destroyed and Draco could live the way he wanted. In three months Hermione would turn 25 and she was seriously thinking about settling down and she hoped Draco felt the same.  
  
Stepping away from Draco Hermione walked in front of her desk just as the door opened again and Harry, Ron and Ginny entered. "Good everyone's here" Hermione said collecting herself, she looked at the clock, five to two, "Alright, we need to apparate to the Watcher's Council now" Hermione informed her friends. There was a 'pop' and Hermione's office was empty almost instantly.  
  
TBC... 


	2. part 2

Part 2

Disclaimer in part 1

Buffy, Xander, Giles and Dawn were all sitting around a board table in the watcher council headquarters when suddenly five people appeared in the room with a resounding 'pop'. Giles stood up and a woman walked forward, "Rupert Giles I presume" she said and Giles nodded shaking her hand,

"Yes and you must be Hermione Granger, Minister of Magic' he said, "Please sit" he said motioning to the empty chairs. They all sat down and Hermione noticed that there was still one seat empty/

"These are my colleges, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Ron and Ginny Weasley, related by blood, not marriage" Hermione explained,

"There is one last member of our party who is running late, but this is Alexander Harris, Buffy Summers and her sister Dawn" Giles introduced and everyone said their hellos, "So, why don't we get down to business?" Giles said and Hermione nodded,

"Right well…" she trailed off and turned to Harry where he took over,

"A couple of days ago our magical contracts department found a bound contract that involved Hermione and what seems to be Mr. Harris here" Harry said,

"Involving them how?" Buffy asked curiously,

"It seems that when they were babies they were betrothed, there wasn't much information except reference to a book of Lavaht" Harry continued and Giles looked pensive, "Of course we would like to find some way out of this if possible. I'm sure both parties involved would want o get on with their lives" Harry said and at that moment the doors to the room flung open and a redhead flew in.

"Sorry I'm late, I was talking to Angel, He said that he'll help in any way he can with whatever it is that's going on" Willow said sitting down and kissing Xander on the lips,

"This is Willow Rosenberg, Alexander's fiancé" Giles said and there was a silence that fell over the room, "Willow, this is Hermione Granger and her colleges, Draco Malfoy and Ron and Ginny Weasley" Giles introduced. Willow looked to their guests and when her eyes met Draco's they widened in shock. Any shock that Draco felt he hid well and Willow continued on like there wasn't anything wrong.

"It's nice to meet you" she said containing the shock inside herself, "So what's going on?" she asked and Xander took her hand in his and squeezed it.

Draco couldn't believe it, when she had rushed into the room his heart had stopped, but when she kissed the dark haired man sitting across from him he narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe it, she was just with him last night and for every week in six months yet he knew nothing about her. It had taken only a few minutes to change that, her name was Willow and she was engaged to that Alexander fellow who was betrothed to his girlfriend… His girlfriend, Hermione, he had almost forgotten about her for a second, he didn't know what was coming over him, Xander's voice brought out his thoughts.

"Wills, these people have found something… a magical contract, it says that I'm betrothed to Hermione here" Xander said and Willow turned from Xander to Hermione and back again, her eyes briefly catching Draco's before looking at her fiancé once more.

"You can get out of it right?" she said and Xander looked down,

"We don't really know that much about it yet, I guess we should call Wesley and Angel and get them to start to look into it" Xander said standing up,

"I don't understand" Willow said getting up, "How can you be betrothed to her? I…" Willow paused and took a quick breath, "Okay I'll call Angel, see what he can do" she said and got up, her hand slipped out of Xander's as she walked out of the room.

Draco stared after the red head and turned to his girlfriend, he whispered something in her ear, she nodded and a second later he apperated out of the room. "Draco had an appointment that he had to keep" Hermione said, "I suggest that we should begin to find a way to get out of this magical contract" she said and Giles stood up,

"Yes, I'll show you to some offices that you can use to contact people" he said and showed their guests out.

Draco stood in the doorway of an office, watching as Willow stared out of the window, her back to the door, "knock, knock" he said and Willow spun around. Draco moved into the office and sat down opposite his red haired lover. "Soo…" he said and Willow waved her hand and the doors that Draco walked through shut. He raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything,

"No one knows, its that's what you're wondering" she said,

"This will all be over soon, I'm sure we can find a way to get them out of this" he said, "Don't worry" he added, and he couldn't understand his need to comfort her and hold her in his arms,

"Don't tell me not to worry; you don't know how I feel. I feel like my fiancé and best friend since we were in diapers is being ripped away from me and there is nothing I can do" she said tears forming in her eyes but Draco made no move to comfort her. When he heard her comment about her fiancé and her being best friends with him he felt as if she was being taken away from him even though she wasn't his.

"I know how you feel" he said softly and Willow looked at him in confusion, "Hermione" he clarified, "My girlfriend" Willow looked at him in surprise but said nothing, "So I know how you feel" he said, Willow looked at him and then took a deep breath.

"Look… considering what's taking place at the moment…" she said trailing off,

"Consider it forgotten" he said getting up he walked over to Willow and brushed his lips against her cheek. "I'll see you later Willow" he said and then disapperated from right in front of her. Willow gasped in surprise and then got out of her seat and rushed into Giles' office,

"Where are those people from?" she asked and Giles looked up in surprise,

"England's Ministry of Magic" he said and Willow looked at him with wide eyes, "Is everything alright Willow?" he asked,

"Yeah" she said, "yeah, everything's alright" she said and walked out of Giles' office bumping into Willow on her way out, "Oh, sorry" Willow said and Buffy smiled,

"That's alright. How are you holding up?" Buffy asked as the two girls walked down the hallway

"I'm fine" Willow said and Buffy just looked at her knowingly,

"Come in, I'm headed to our visitors, we're trying to find a way to get Xand out of this. Lets see what we can do to help them okay?" she said helping her best friend to the rooms that their visitors were using.

Pushing the doors open, Willow and Buffy were greeted with the faces of Harry, Ron, Ginny and Dawn, "Uh, where's Hermione?" Willow asked and Harry stood up,

"Uh, she and Alexander went to get to know each other" he said and then offered Willow a seat. "Here we're trying to find a way to get this annulled or whatever it is, void" Harry said, Willow turned to Buffy but she was on the phone,

"Hey its me… yeah… have you found anything yet? ... Okay… yeah… miss you too… here she is" Buffy said and handed Willow the phone, "Its Angel" she said and Willow nodded,

"Hey Angel… yeah I'm fine… yes I'm sure… oh okay, Hey Spike… no he hasn't done anything wrong… yeah I always do… yeah okay, take care… love you too" Willow said and hung up the phone and turned to Buffy, "Spike threatened to 'take care' of Xander if he hurt me, they haven't found anything yet?" she asked and Buffy shook her head sadly.

"No, but Gunn's working on it, and I'm sure he'll find a way out of it" she said and Willow nodded encouraged slightly, but she couldn't shake the feeling that everything was not headed for the happy ending everyone expected.

Xander looked at the girl in front of him, "So…" he said,

"Look… Alex, I'm sure that we both want to get this over and done with, I mean you have a fiancé, I have a boyfriend and I'm not sure how tolerant Draco can be" she said. For some odd reason Xander liked it how Hermione called him Alex and didn't object.

"Oh, so Draco is your boyfriend?" he asked and Hermione nodded, "So you're head of the Ministry? That's pretty great" Xander said and Hermione nodded,

"Yeah, it's pretty great working with my best friends, Harry, Ron and I have been best friends since we were 11, and Ginny started school the year after. Actually Draco was our enemy up until the last year. Kinda funny how things turn out huh?"

"Yeah" Xander said thinking about Willow,

"So you're engaged? That must be pretty exciting" Hermione said and Xander smiled,

"Yeah, Willow and I have been best friends since forever. She helped me through a really hard time when my ex fiancé died" he said, "Funny how things turn out" Xander said echoing Hermione's words as he thought about Willow and she thought about Draco.

Charles Gunn walked over to his boss's office; he walked in and sat down with a file of paperwork. "Well?" Angel said looking at his friend. Gunn looked down at his paperwork dreading what he had to say.

"It's ironclad" he said,

"What?" Angel said, "There has to be some way to get out of this" he said and Gunn shook his head,

"Look there's nothing that can be done" Gunn said, Wesley who had been sitting at a desk with books piled up suddenly stood up,

"Angel, I think there's something you should know" he said walking over and handing him the book he was reading, along with some notes. Angel looked over them and then up as Wesley,

"Are you sure about this?" his asked, his face serious,

"I'm afraid to say I am" she said, Angel looked at Wesley,

"I'll call and let them know" he said and Wesley nodded,

"What? What is it?" Gun asked feeling out of the loop

Buffy was sitting at a desk in-between Harry and Ron when the phone rang. "Hello?" she answered, "Angel, have you found anything?" she asked, there was silence for a while until she gasped and her eyes flew up to meet Willows. "Okay, I'll talk to you later" she said and hung up the phone

"What is it?" Willow asked and Buffy couldn't meet her eyes,

"Wills, I think we need to have a talk" she said and the two girls exited the room and Dawn leapt up to follow leaving a very bewildered Harry, Ron, Ginny behind.

TBC…


End file.
